The present disclosure relates to a laboratory sample distribution system and a laboratory automation system.
Known laboratory sample distribution systems are typically used in laboratory automation systems in order to distribute samples contained in sample containers between different laboratory stations.
A typical laboratory sample distribution system provides for a high throughput and for reliable operation. The system uses single coils for driving sample container carriers on a surface. While single coils have the advantage of being able to position an object precisely over such coil, for example in a checkerboard pattern, this technology leads to increased size, weight, and effort to assemble.
Therefore, there is a need for a laboratory sample distribution system and a laboratory automation system being cost efficient and being easy to assemble.